Bring Me to Life
by missblueeyez
Summary: Edward leaves in New Moon and never comes back. Bella is changed in to a vampire and is now a famous singer. What happens when the Cullens win tickets to her concert? PLEASE READ
1. Chapter 1

_"You don't want me?"_

_"No."_

"SASHA YOUR ON!" I blinked my eyes coming out of my day dream and laughed.

"Jeez Marissa can't you wait, I mean come on I can run over there in about 5 seconds!" I laughed looking up in to her golden eyes. She was wearing a pink shirt that said JUICY over the front with her long blond hair tied up in a bun. Her expression made me go in to another round of laughter.

"Not when you are on in about 1 minute and you are not even dressed! Look at you! This is a fashion disaster!" she cried staring at my outfit. I was wearing jeans with a white t-shirt. God she reminded me so much of Alice.

"OK I will brb!" I yelled as I ran in to the closet. I threw on a black dress that had side cut outs. It flowed to the ground in gentle waves and it had a long diamond by my chest. It was absoultley stunning. I took out the pin in my mahogany hair and let it flow down to my back.

"Ready!" I yelled as I ran out the door with Marissa behind me. I went down the stairs and sat at the black grand piano that said my new name on it; Sasha Striker.

"Your on! Start playing!" whispered Marissa.

I began playing as the platform with me and the piano rose up to the stage.

"HOW YOU DOING TONIGHT NEW YORK!" I yelled and was welcomed with screams. I threw back my head and laughed still playing. I love the attention!

The music started out slow and flowed in to something a little bit harder and I began to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
_I got up form the piano and danced across the stage.  
_Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)_

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything

Without thought, without voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

Wake me up  
(Wake me up inside)  
I can't wake up  
(Wake me up inside)  
Save me  
(Call my name and save me from the dark)

Wake me up  
(Bid my blood to run)  
I can't wake up  
(Before I come undone)  
Save me  
(Save me from the nothing I've become)

I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside  
Bring me to life

I punched my fist in to the air breathing hard to look exhausted.

"Thank you everybody! How did you like that first song?" I was answered with a bunch of whistles and WOO! Man these people loved me!

"Well we are going to go a little softer now! Are you guys ready for you found me?"

"WOOOOO!" I grinned.

_I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"_

Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me

But in the end everyone ends up alone  
Losing him, the only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know how long he will be next to me

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

The early morning, the city breaks  
And I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?

This song always got to me and probaly always will. It always made me think of _him. _Right now I really want to grab my chest and hold it. It felt like it was falling apart. Instead I just smiled and looked at the crowd. I pretended to take a swig of water but of course it was empty!

"The next song I wrote after someone who actually seemed like my immortal, but I guess not!"

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Thats when I happened to glance at the fith row and I saw _them. _There eyes were bugging out of there heads, his in particulars. I locked my golden eyes with his and took him in, his bronze tousled hair, pale bauetiful skin, and smoldering golden eyes. I tore my eyes from his and danced across the stage.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me

I looked everywhere except at them and flowed in to the next song.

_Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed  
_

My eyes connected with his when I said the next line.

_You said move on, where do I go?  
I guess second best is all I will know_

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test

He was looking at my moventments whenever I moved and glared at and guys who would whistle at me.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into

You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

I grinned at the crowd. "How did you like that song?"

"WOOOOOO!"

"Alright next song!"

_Breathe you out  
Breathe you in  
You keep coming back to tell me  
you're the one who could have been  
and my eyes see it all so clear  
It was long ago and far away but it never disappears  
I try to put it in the past  
Hold on to myself and don't look back_

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under

So let me go  
Just let me fly away  
Let me feel the space between us growing deeper  
And much darker every day  
Watch me now and I'll be someone new  
My heart will be unbroken  
It will open up for everyone but you  
Even when I cross the line  
It's like a lie I've told a thousand times

His eyes looked agonized.

_I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under_

And part of me still believes  
When you say you're gonna stick around  
And part of me still believes  
We can find a way to work it out  
But I know that we tried everything we could try  
So let's just say goodbye  
Forever

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under

I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under  
When I'm out from under

Without hestitation I went in to the next song. My eyes connected with his for this song. I let my emotions spill out from my eyes. I listed the mic to my mouth and sung.

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me Crazier Crazier Crazier

His eyes were filled with love. Love? He didn't love me! I wish he did though.

_I watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe_

You lift my my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier

Ohhhh

Baby you showed me what livin' is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh Ohh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You take me away  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier  
Crazier Crazier

I ripped my eyes from his and looked at the cheering crowd and winked.

"Time for an awesome intermission!" I laughed as the crowd groaned. Man they love me!

"Its ok! You can buy some popcorn and throw it at me when I sing again!" The crowd laughed while I ran back stage. I ran straight to Marissa with agonized eyes.

"They are here!" I screamed at her. How can they be here! I have had enough pain for a life time!

"I know um I was going to warn you that they won the contest. Im sorry!" she cried at me. I felt kind of bad but no way was she getting out of this mess she created!

"Sorry is not enough!" I yelled as I stormed off to my dressing room. I threw on my black jeans and my black striped shirt with my black jacket over it. I slipped on my black converse and my light scarf. I need a breather tot hink things through. I putmy hair up in a pony tail and walked out on the balcony. Ok my name is Sasha Striker who has the power to change her apperance and voice. I can also control people sometimes without me knowing I am. I am not the girl who got broken hearted by E..Edward Cullen. I am not Isabella Swan. I am a vampire singer. Sigh that didnt help one bit. I glanced down and saw a man standing in the parking lot pinching the bridge of his nose. It was _Edward._ He glanced at the forest and sighed.

"SASHA COME ON!" yelled Marissa. Edward spun around and looked at me. Our eyes locked and a warm tingle went through my body. I ran back in and so did Edward.

"I'm ready!" I yelled running back to the stage. Dang ti this is gonna be one heck of a concert.

" y


	2. Chapter 2

On they way to the stage I ran in to Marissa. Her lower lip was pouting out and she was looking at her feet. I feel so guilty. Ugh why can I never stay mad at her?

I ran over and hugged her.

"I forgive you! I'm sorry I was just taken off guard by seeing them!" I cried as she pushed me away grinning.

"Hurry up! You need to get on stage!" I rolled my eyes and ran on stage and was pelted with popcorn! I looked for the culprit and saw Emmet grinning like a fool. Hey!

"I didn't meant that literally!" I yelled while the crowd laughed and I swear Emmet was going to collapse any second. I rolled my eyes

"Well here we go again!" I laughed at my own joke and began to sing.

_I throw all of you stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart, ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie cause I break down_

_Everytime you come around_

_Woah woah_

_So how do get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should of known better in trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together;_

_You think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_

I looked at them and Edwards eyes almost looked....hopeful? I shrugged it off and continued singing.

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane everytime that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And your always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye but it's no use_

_Can't feel with or without you_

_Woah woah_

_So how do you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should have known better than trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together;_

_You'd think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Again, and again and again and again and again_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Woah woah woah woah_

_So how do you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I"d never let you back in_

_Should have known better than trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

Something_ about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; _

_You think that by now I'd know_

_Cause here we go, go, here we go again_

_Here we go again_

_Should've known better in trying to let you go_

_Cause here we go, go, go again_

_And again and again and again and again_

_And again and again and again and again_

_And again and again and again and again_

I grinned and took a fake swig of water.

"At least this isn't chemicals," I yelled holding up my water. "Who wants to see how chemicals react?" I asked arching my eyebrow and was answered with a bunch of screams.

"Alright here we go," I yelled as I spun away from the crowd waiting for my part. My body started moving with the beat.

_You make me feel out of my mind  
Like I'm walkin' on broken glass  
Like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
And you're movin' too fast_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_You make me feel out of my element  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea  
Like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
Makin' it harder to breathe_

_We cannot deny, how we feel inside  
We cannot deny_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react_

_Kaleidoscope of colors  
Turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
Shining down on both of us  
Don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)_

_Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we jumped, yeah_

_We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love_

_But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
Watch the chemicals react  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
(The chemicals react)_

_I grinned and winked at the crowd._

_" I will be right back enjoy this awesome drum solo!" I yelled and ran off to my dressing room._

_I put on black tight leather pants that showed off my awesome legs and a top black corset looking shirt. I then put on stilleto boots and feather earings and a necklace. I felt kind of gulity because I know these last few songs will hurt Edward. He deserves it though! He left me to die! He deserves it, I thought as I climbed up to the celing perch overlooking the stage. I was completely hidden. They were in a group discussing me probaly. Sheesh can they be any more obvious. The drum solo finished and I dropped down from above hearing gasps from the crowd and whistles from the boys._

_"I know you like but keep it down!" I yelled at the crowd. Some men even blushed. I laughed and danced tot he middle of the stage._

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah, you pms like a bitch I would know  
Edward flinched at that part. Good.  
And you always think, always speak cryptically  
I should know that you're no good for me_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_We used to be just like twins, so in sync  
The same energy now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing, now you're plain boring  
I should know that you're not gonna change_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love disorder  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride_

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

_'Cause you're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down_

_You're wrong when it's right  
You're black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We hug, we make up_

_You, you don't really wanna stay, no  
But you, you don't really wanna go, oh_

_You're hot and you're cold  
You're yes and you're no  
You're in and you're out  
You're up and you're down  
_

_I fake panted and looked to see Edward with sorrowful eyes. Some part of me hurt inside to see this. I wanted to go hug and kiss....... NO! You don't love him anymore!_

_The other part of me the biggest part rejoiced at his pain and I loved the feeling. Time to bring out the last two big songs that will hurt him like he hurt me!_

_Am I suppose to put my life on hold because you don't know how to act and you don't know where your life is going?_

_Am I suppose to be torn apart, broken hearted in a corner crying?_

_pardon me if I don't show it. I don't care if i never see you again. I'll be all right  
take this final piece of advice and get yourself together, but either way baby I'm gone_

_I'm so over it  
I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers  
And just in case your wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing._

_Na na na na na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
Na na na na na na na na  
Hey hey hey, goodbye  
I have an idea to hurt him even more! Edward was in the seat in the aisle so it would be perfect! I stepped of the stage and made my way to Edward who had shock in his eyes. I looked down at him and started dancing infront of him pointing straight at him._

_Cut my hair cuz it reminded me of you.  
I know you like the long do  
Had to switch my attitude up  
I sat on his lap and put my lips so close to his like I was going to kiss him. I swear he stopped breathing. I slapped him hard across the face and stood up and marched down the aisle. Oh yeah baby!  
Thinking of changing up how I ride  
No more on the passengers side  
Too bad you missed out on the way that i drive it._

_I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be all right  
Take this final piece of advice  
And get yourself together  
But either way baby I'm gone_

_I'm so over it  
I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers  
And just in case your wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing._

_na na na na na na na na  
hey hey hey, goodbye  
na na na na na na na na  
hey hey hey, goodbye_

_hey hey, hey hey, hey hey goodbye_

_I'm so over it  
I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers  
And just in case your wondering  
I got that new I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singing it, sing._

_na na na na na na na na  
hey hey hey, goodbye, goodbye  
na na na na na na na na  
hey hey hey, goodbye, goodbye_

_na na na na na na na na  
hey hey hey, goodbye, goodbye  
na na na na na na na na  
hey hey hey, goodbye, goodbye  
_

_I smirked at Edward who was looking at me with hurt in his eyes. I just rolled my eyes._

_"I'm sorry guys but there is one last song for the night so keep it on the hush hush!" I laughed and winked._

_I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, i never needed strength  
My love for you was strong enough you should have known _

_I never needed you for judgements  
I never needed you to question what i spent  
I never ask for help, i take care of myself,  
I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me_

_And it's a little late for conversations  
There isn't anything for you to say  
And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver,  
So look at me and listen to me because_

_I don't want too, stay another minute  
I don't want you, to say a single word  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, i get the final say because,  
I don't want too, do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush_

_I never needed your corrections  
On everything from how i act to what i say  
I never needed words  
I never needed hurts  
I never needed you to be there everyday_

_I'm sorry for the way i let go  
From everything i wanted when you came along  
But i'm never beaten, broken not defeated  
I know next to you is not where i belong_

_And it's a little late for explanations  
There isn't anything that you can do  
And my eye's hurt, hand's shiver,  
So you will listen when i say  
Baby_

_I don't want too, stay another minute  
I don't want you, to say a single word  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, i get the final say because,  
I don't want too, do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush_

_First i was afraid i was petrified  
Kept thinking i could never live without you by my side  
But i spent so many nights thinking how you did me wrong  
But i grew strong i learned how to carry on_

_Hush, hush, hush hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken baby  
Oh no, not i  
I will survive  
As long as i know how to love  
I know i will stay alive  
I've got all my life to live  
I've got all my love to give  
And i'll survive  
I will survive  
Hey hey.._

_Hush, hush, hush, hush  
There is no other way, i get the final say,  
I don't want too, do this any longer  
I don't want you, there's nothing left to say  
Hush, hush, hush, hush  
I've already spoken, our love is broken  
Baby hush, hush_

_The lights went black and I felt on top of the world!_

_"GOODNIGHT NEWYORK!" I yelled and ran straight to my changing room. I can pretend to be strong but this feeling was just to much. I broke in to tearless sobs when I got in. Only one thing to do when I am like this. Write a new song. I grabbed my gutair and began to play what I was feeling._

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let em out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away_

_And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo_

I put my face in my hands and was startled by a knock.

"Come in!" I yelled standing up. The door opened and in came a security guard with the cullens behind them.

"Ms. Striker they are the winners of your concert so therefore they won meeting you," I nodded dismissing him with a wave of my hand. The door shut and I smirked at them. Alice was wiggling like a happy puppy but was mad at the same time. Edward was sad (HA!). Emmet had a grin on his face and Carlise was not showing any emotion. Rosalie and Jasper looked really mad and Esme looked genuiley happy but with sorrow in the pits of her eyes. Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Bella...?" he asked almost unsure. I smirked.

"My name is Sasha Striker not Bella. I knew a Bella though." I said through my gritted teeth.

"We know it's you Bella so dont lie," Alice spoke up. I just rolled my eyes. Jasper growled.

"Oh shut it Jasper now what do you guys want? Autographs? Pictures?" I said nonchantly.

"We want to talk to you Bella"

"Fine what do you want to know?" I said caustiously

"How are you a vampire?" Edward spoke up and looked back down at his toes.

"Well once you guys left Victoria eventually came for me and had Renee. She killed Renee right in front of me along with Charlie. She was torturing me and was about to bite me when Marissa saved me. I was badly hurt do she changed me." Edward snarled. Why would he care?

"Whos Marissa?" asked Edward through clenched teeth. Thats when right on cue Marissa walked in.

"I'm Marissa you no good for nothing low life!" she slapped him and went on. "How could you do that to my girl over there! She was about to commit suicide before I came! You are lucky I don't slap you across the room right now! Well guess what I have something better! She doesnt love you anymore and never will! You are a jsut a sick stupid fool who used my bff..." thats when Edward pounced on her. I screamed at them to stop but they wouldn't. I decided to hypnotize Edward. I focused all my attention on him and his eyes glazed over. He looked straight at me. I pointed at the ground in front of me.

"Sit!" I commanded and sure enough he came in front of me and did.

"Now go to Marissa and beg for forgivness!" I yelled. I was seriously pissed off! Edward ran to Marissa and bowed down at her feet.

"I'm so sorry! I am a worthless scumbag! Please forgive me! I will never do it again!" he cried bowing to her. Marissa was smirking at me and I was holding in laughter and so was the rest of the cullens. I let him go of my power but I couldn't resist. I reached in his mind and put a reminder that he is loyal to me. This will be fun! Edwards eyes went wide and he stood up and ran to his family. Emmet was grinning like a fool.

"What was that?That was aweome!" He laughed.

"It was my power. I can hypnotize people. I also can chage my apperance and voice which comes in handy for being a singer. I also have amazing self control and my shield thingy but thats not really a power," I said shrugging.

"Can you do it again?" Emmet asked nodding at Edward. Edward looked horrified. I smiled at him and his eyes glazed over.

"Sing Womanizer and dance!" Edward grinned and started singing.

_Superstar, where you from? How's it going?  
I know you got a clue what you're doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Edward was shaking his hips up and down and I kept laughing with the rest of his family.

_Look at you gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby, you got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are, what you are, baby_

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh, you're a womanizer baby  
You, you-you are, you, you-you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer  
(Womanizer)

I let go of the hypnosis and Edward glared at Emmet. Carlisle laughed and grinned.

"We have a lot to learn about you Bella," Carlisle smiled.

"Yes you do,"I said grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I have been so busy with the new puppy I got (a golden doodle!) plus school! Forgive me? Well here is the next chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

"So you will still come over to our house later?" Alice squealed. She was leaning against the door frame of my dressing room her eyes pleading.

"Of co...," I was cut off by a pixie closing her eyes and holding up one finger. A minute later she opened her eyes with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"You will be there! By the way I love the outfit you are going to wear!" she yelled before she pranced out the door with the rest of her family. Damn pixie! After they left I sank to the floor again and stared in to space . The hole in my chest was hurting more than ever while sobs wracked my body. I missed them so much yet I know going tonight will hurt evenmore. Marissa knelt next to me and her mocha colored arms went around me, hugging me.

"It's ok I will NOT let that bastard hurt you again! He put you through hell and now while we go over we are going to put him through hell!" she said as a mischevious grin spread over her face. Uh oh! I hate it when she has that look! The last time she had that look Lady Ga Ga's car ended up in a lake and her house had a huge hole throught the back! Thats Marissa for you! No one messes with her or me for that matter.

"What do you have planned?" I questioned cautiosly. She just rolled her topaz eyes at me.

"You could pratically feel his lust towards you just in that! Lets see how copper boy likes it when he has to sit through the whole shing ding with you dressed like how I'm gonna dress you!" well this won't end badly at all. Wait what did Alice say? She loved the outfit I will wear? Well damn! That pixie saw it!

Marissa picked me up and carried me to the dresser. She ran in to my closet and came out with bootie denim shorts and a black vest shirt that was styled britney spears style. In her other hand was black stilleto boots. My mouth fell open in to an 'o'. I didn't even use those! Heck they still had there tags on them! She snapped the tags off and handed me my clothes. I didn't budge still in shock at what she was making me do! She rolled her eyes and started ripping my old clothes off and putting on my new ones!

"Is this really necessary?" I gasped out.

"Mhmm so get over it missy!" She snapped. I shut my mouth while she did my mascara and eyeliner. She even put some bronzer on me to make me not seem as pale. She finished it with sparkly gold eyeshadow to high light my eyes and lip gloss from Hollister.

"Tada! I know I'm a genius!" she sang while she spun me to face the mirror. I was beautiful before but now I was...........

"Sexy!" she blurted in my ear and we both laughed. I know she wasn't a mind reader but stil.......

"Ok I will do my own hair," I said closing my eyes and thinking of it straight with curls on the I opened my eyes it was exactly how I pictured it. I love my apperance changing power!

"Race you to the car!" Marissa screamed and ran out of the dressing room with me hot on her tail! We made it to the parking lot with Marissa winning.

"I win," she sang making it to the side of my baby the Bugatti Veyron.

"No fair you had a head start," I laughed hopping in the drivers side speeding down to the Cullens. I put in my Debussy CD and listened to Clair De Lune. I tuned out Marisa's chatter and listend to the soothing music. We drove up to the Cullens house which was about 1/3 the size of mine. We both hopped out of the car taking a deep breath and walking up the drive. Emmett and Roaslie were the first ones out. Emmett pulled me up in a bear hug while Rosalie stared open mouthed at my car. I handed her the keys and she looked at me with a genuine smile and ran in to the car pulling out f the drive. Huh maybe we would get along. I was nervous about Rosalie because I remembered how in our human life, we didn't get along so good. At least that changed.

"What was with the popcorn on stage?" I narrowed my eyes up at Emmet while he just gave me an innocent smile.

"I do not know what you mean oh little sister," he grinned messing up my hair while I used my power to fix it. I glanced at the door and saw Edward and the rest of the Cullens standing in the door way. Edward had a look of pure lust in his eyes with the help of Marissa. Marissa was an empath like Jasper but way more powerful. She can make someone focus on one thing in there mind and she can pick an emotion to go with it. If the person already has that emotion then she can boost it up making it so bad it can be painful. I winked at Marissa before going to say hi to the other Cullens. Edward followed my every moment like life depended on int taking me in. His eyes traveled my legs and then stopping at my chest then glancing at my eyes. I decided to use the ittle reminder I placed in his mind to mess with him. I helped Marissa boost up the lust and he satrted shaking. His eyes were tortured with lust. I grinned and hugged eachn of the Cullens. When I got to Edward, I gave him a tight hug and his hands traveled down to my lower back like they wanted to travel down so much lower. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and let go walking in to the house with the other Cullens. Edward followed his half crazed lust eyes never leaving me. I stifled a giggle.

"You guys have a beautiful home," I said and it was genuinley true. The house was pale colored tones and open aalmost like there house in Forks. I sat down on there couch and Marissa sat on one side of me while Edward sat on the other side. Well this should be intresting.

"Thank you we have been living in New York for about 4 years," Esme replied smiling.

"I guess you have some questions for me so shoot," I sighed getting to the point whil Edward sneakily brushed his hand across my knee.

"When were you changed?" asked Carlisle. I flinched at the memory and looked down to the floor.

"September 13th a year after you left. I replied quietly while looking up.

"Those meanies attacked our Bells on her birthday?!?!" bellowed Emmett. Jasper and Marissa both tried to calm him down and then they both realized what each other were doing. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Next question," I said nonchantly.

"Whats your guys powers?" chirped Alice.

"Well I can hypnotize people, change my apperance, and I'm a shield. Also I have extordanairy control over my thirst. Oh ya and I can go in to peoples minds." I smirked when I saw all of their expressions. Priceless!

"Let me see... Oh ya! My names Marissa I am an empath and can teleport places! Even the mall!" Alice sqealed at that and went in to a very shoppy conversation with Marissa. I nudged Marissa giving her the sign to boost up her power. She smirked and when she boosted the lust up so did I. Edwards shaking increased and everyone stared at him. I pressed up a notch and Edward pounced on me bringing his lips down hard on mine while his hands roamed my body. I let him get his lust out for a few more seconds. while his lips moved with such passion I almost exploded. I wanted to melt in to that kiss but I knew I couldn't. He was forgetting everyone was watching and he started trying to undo the buttons of my shorts and that is when I decided I needed to stop now. I let go of my shield and screamed in my head _GET OFF OF ME!_ Edaward movements stopped and I pushed him off of me with so much force and he flew in to the back wall. I put up my shield and a fake glare.

"Marissa we are leaving!" I screeched and she nodded. Roaslie walked in and saw Edward smashed in to the wall me with a glare on my face. I grabbed the keys from Rosalie and me and Marissa ran to my baby. I heard whistling from Emmett inside and a bunch of yells. Marissa and I got in and sped down the high way bursting in to guffaws. But there was still that part of me that wanted him to come back and hold me and kiss me until tommorow. That part was aching for what I was speeding away from down the wet cold highway.......


End file.
